Project HyperNova
Introduction HyperNova is the third Nova Project, focusing on drug testing and making better specialist units. Ones that can operate in any environment. Story //Start File: Project HyperNova// May 14th 7:48 pm, Project HyperNova was created during a war, moving away from Genetic tampering making non humans and normal people, this Project work a group of a mere 3 soldiers. They were enhanced but not genetically tampered with removing there humanity. The leader was just athletically enhanced, while the 2nd soldier was strength enhanced, and finally the last soldier was eye enhanced, a surgery which gave him perfect eye sight. The leader of the group used Assault riffles, smgs, anything with a high fire rate. The second used shotguns and explosives, the last used snipers, all of the soldiers would use a glock or a pistol as a secondary. These soldiers days were number'd, they were skilled but not immortal. The Project lasted for 6 years, the creators thought they finally got it right, that they didn't need normal soldiers or changed humans, they needed this team, this small group of soldiers which worked together, followed there superiors every order without question, the perfect soldiers. That all changed on December 30th, the climax of a second war, the enemy had tech, mechs that actually fought and were used in battle. The 2nd soldier who had strength, ripped off one of its arms and destroyed most of its leg before getting his arm broken and thrown into a obstacle. The power of his strength enhancers plus an adrenaline rush kicked in, as well boosted from a liquid drug that was pumped into his body via tubes and his mask (he was the only one who wore a mask), he hit the robot yelling the word "HyperNova!" a normal soldier on the field was in awe when he saw the specialist hit the mech sending it back with a massive dent. The normal soldier, Sam reported "After that mech got down and i saw the specialist walk to it, all was silent... until a explosion happen'd and then a gunshot was heard. the mech got back up and i saw the specialist lying there with a bullet to the chest and brain..." The Sniper Specialist shot the shooter avenging his comrade, while the leader went to battle the mech, with planet explosives he made sure the mech was gone. but by the time the explosions blew, he was caught in the blast being wounded in battle, finished off by bleeding out. The Sniper Specialist was later found K.I.A on the battle field. Project HyperNova was finished. But the war in the end was a win. There deaths was not in vain. //End File: Project HyperNova// It is said later on, the creators of these projects were either killed or too old to continue, someone else took up the role of creating them having been through all the project reports, and given knowledge by the other creators. But without realizing it fully, they made nigh unstoppable soldiers. They didn't need a small single unit that was effective but more of them, a lot of units or armies of soldiers like this. This also allowed them to make a super drug that worked! Category:Spartan SII S-173 Category:Nova Projects